


Missing Pieces

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Blaise lets his fears after the War push away his chance at love. Can Luna give him another chance?





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Based on xxDustnight88 prompt - Sentimental, Divide, Bookshelf, “Whatever you’re looking for, you won’t find it with me.”
> 
> Various lyrics from the songs in the playlist were used for this work and are the creative property of the songwriters who penned them.
> 
> Music: Trust Me I Lie by Josh Ledit, I Have Nothing Without You by Whitney Houston, Here I Am (Just When I thought I was Over You) by Air Supply, She’s Like the Wind by Patrick Swayze

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/36476756953/in/dateposted-public/)

Memories collected on a bookshelf  
Flashes of love passed  
Dark eyes searching for missing pieces  
Begging for what could have been

Memories hidden in a drawer  
Flashes of hurt present  
Icy eyes searching for lost pieces  
Mourning what could have been 

Harsh words collected in weary minds  
Slashes across tender threads  
Shaking fingers searching for broken ties  
Regretting the divide created in anger

Harsh words hidden in a broken heart  
Slashes across fragile bonds  
Steady hands searching for healing balms  
Crossing the gulf created from hurt

Hope held in a sentimental heart  
Glimpses into happy times  
Fluttering fingers reach for parchment  
Reaching for bridges to a future

Hope buried in battered heart  
Glimpses into peaceful times  
Scared fingers trace lines on parchment  
Reaching for bridges to healing

Tender words flow over wrinkled parchment  
Slicing through scarred skin  
Dark eyes searching for a future  
Craving what should have been

Tender words leak from wrinkled parchment  
Slicing through tender scars  
Icy eyes searching for forgiveness  
Craving what could have been

Fears hidden in shaky script  
“Trust me I lie  
When I say I don't need you”  
Hoping to find second chances

Fears discovered in shaky script  
“When I say I'll be alright  
If I had to be without you”  
Hoping to find forgiveness

Cold regrets hold onto paper  
Shaky fingers break wax  
Unfolding his heart’s desire  
Waiting to read her heart

Cold regrets melt into paper  
Restless fingers trace ink  
Unfolding her soul’s desires  
Waiting to read his answer

Worry fills empty spaces  
Embracing lost time  
Ebony eyes straining in the dark  
Searching for lost chances

Worry fills empty rooms  
Embracing lost peace  
Icy eyes searching the dark  
Searching for missing moments

Quiet tears fall to the page  
“Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore”  
Searching for his heart

Quiet screams lift to the sky  
“Stay in my arms if you dare  
Must a imagine you there?”  
Searching for her answer

Dreams loaded with fear  
Reaching for missing piece  
Ebony eyes glisten with faith  
Wanting her forgiveness

Dreams loaded with peace  
Reaching for missing time  
Icy eyes melt with grace  
Wanting his touch

Frail promises slide over damp pages  
“Just when I thought I was over you  
And just when I thought I could stand on my own”  
Dropping like feathers in the wind

Frail promise lift off damp pages  
“Oh baby, those memories come crashing through  
And I just can't go on without you”  
Dropping like leaves in the breeze

Memories gathered in a broken heart  
Sentimental pieces of a shattered dream  
Ebony eyes haunted by words  
Melting into the past

Memories gathered in a healing soul  
Sentimental foundations of a new dream  
Icy eyes haunted by actions  
Melting into the future

Harsh words forgiven in a breath  
“I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream”  
Asking for second chances

Harsh words lost in a breath  
“Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain”  
Asking for new love

Hope floods empty spaces  
Shaking fingers touch pale cheeks  
Tender kisses on cold lips  
Filling his heart

Hope floods old wounds  
Restless fingers touch dark skin  
Tender kisses on warm lips  
Filling her soul

Quiet dreams fill his soul  
Unfolding new chances for an old love  
Ebony eyes soak in forgiveness  
Planning for new memories

Quiet love fills her heart  
Unfolding new dreams for an old promise  
Icy eyes soften hurt  
Planning for bright future

Promises whispered in the dark  
Languid kisses into soft skin  
Shaking fingers holding his future  
Unrequited love no more

Promised breathed in the dark  
Fevered kisses on hard plans  
Restless fingers holding her dreams  
Brilliant love for ever


End file.
